gamemode4fandomcom-20200215-history
Paw Peaks (Public Server II Town)
Paw Peaks is situated in a hilly, icy biome, just outside the boundaries of Ice Spikes. It is also marked on the map with a dog icon, at 5500, -5500. There are two areas of it, connected via a bridge over the icy river. The left side was set up by PenguinJ2, the right side by agold94 and WeirdFrog300. As of November 2015, Paw Peaks has formed an alliance with Res Novae, primarily set up by Seikatsu7. Members To become a member, simply message PenguinJ2 if he is online. *PenguinJ2 (Mayor) * DonkeyThunder (Lead Farmer and Events Manager) * PandaLegend (Builder and Tree Farmer) * Seikatsu7 (Main Res Novae Representative) * Pinkcustard2 * agold94 * WeirdFrog300 Allies from Res Novae * DJ_Fu * _Sheepe * lopan08 * Brick_Aidan1 The Active Member Package Now there is even more reason to become a member! Active members of Paw Peaks are welcome to sign up for the "active member package" for free. Members are given full iron armour (excluding the helmet and sword) if needed, and 32 casino chips as well as a random, collectable named item at the start of every season, from December 2015. Sign up now by messaging PenguinJ2 if he is online! Features Paw Peaks has many features, which include: The Glass Dome The glass dome is the center point of the town, and is the home of PenguinJ2, DonkeyThunder, PandaLegend and PinkCustard2. It consists of many facilities including an xp storage, nether room, brewing stands, and an enchantment table. You may use the facilities, but you may not take anything without permission. It is also surrounded by some farms for anything farmable! The Tree Farm There is a tree farm which we harvest all the kinds of woods, and we can sell them for reasonable prices if you are in need of wood. DonkeyThunder's outpost tree-house is also situated here. Msg DonkeyThunder if he is online for more details. Tunnels, Roads And Bridges We have a bridge, which links the 2 sides of the town (agold94 and PenguinJ2's sides), also there is a large and prominent road which leads all the way from ice spawn to our town. We also have a nether tunnel which leads from our portal to the ice hub. The Barn And The Stables We have a couple of barns which are home to many chickens, sheep, pigs, cows and rabbits. We also have some stables, which will soon be home to many horses. There are currently 7 spaces, however we are looking to expand it soon. Horse Testing There is a horse race track and jump tester to see how good your horse is. More info soon. The KFC/Restaurant Our KFC is mainly used for events, but you can always visit us if you feel Peckish! It is quite large with 2 floors, and 30 seats in total, so there is always room for you! Make sure to bring some gold - a four course meal costs 6 gold ingots, and there are free loot drops on events! The Nightclub/Casino We have a nightclub and casino, situated next to KFC. Drink your heart out at the bar, with the cost of 1 gold per drink (potion). Gamble your casino chips on our games nights in the casino, with interesting games such as roulette and snooker. Check the events section below for the dates you can come along and play. Snow & Ice Tower Built by agold94 and WeirdFrog300, the snow & ice tower is a prominent landmark in Paw Peaks. It has 6 floors, each with a different decorative theme. The very top and the multiple balconies provide great lookout points to view the town and neighboring areas. XP Farm PenguinJ2 made an XP farm converted from a Custom Dungeon. An average of 5 levels per minute is gained whilst hitting mobs. There are plans to completely overhaul the design in the near future. Nether Paw Peaks has their own connection from the ice nether hub, and soon the plains nether hub. More info soon. Events Bonfire Night In Paw Peaks at 6:00 on Thursday 5th of November there was a big bonfire celebration. To make it even better PenguinJ2 agreed to burn himself in the bonfire! There was also be a drop party at the KFC after the event - we gave out bonfire roasted chicken and played music on the jukebox! Christmas For Christmas some residents of Paw Peaks designed an advent calender for players to claim loot from every day. More info soon. There was also a "Santa's Hideout" made by Penguin and Donkey. Citizens can also take part in Christmas parkour, with access to the advent calendar from the top of the tree. The events manager (DonkeyThunder) has finished his secret project: 'Xmas Hunt'. The point of the game is that players search Paw Peaks to find Christmas Chests with useful items in. If you find a chest, you keep the prize and can message DonkeyThunder to receive an extra prize. There are only four of the extra item available and can be used in future games by DonkeyThunder. See if you can be one of the four lucky winners. There are currently 4/4 chests found by Seikatsu7, dragonmaster95, PandaLegend, and PenguinJ2. If you did not win, do not be upset because DonkeyThunder has more events lined up for Easter. If you did win, congratulations. See More * Torbray's Paw Peaks Tour Gallery 2015-11-01_16.17.11.png 2015-11-01_09.44.38.png 2015-11-01 09.44.22 2015-11-01_09.46.54.png 2015-11-01 09.45.12 2015-11-01 09.46.40 Picture2.png 2015-11-05_17.42.23.png Picture4.png 2015-11-05_22.47.39.png 2015-11-05_22.49.22.png 2015-11-05_22.49.31.png 2015-11-05_22.54.40.png 2015-11-05_22.58.47.png 2015-11-05_23.14.41.png Category:Public Server II Category:Towns